Additionnal Scenes
by Larmes de pluie
Summary: Quelques années après Poudlard, quand ils ont tous les deux découvert leur amour de manière houleuse, Ron et Hermione sont très heureux...TRAD


_Kikoo tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une série de trois petits one-shots qui font suite à Hungry Eyes (disons qu'il y a quelques références !)...Je sais que j'avais en vue une autre traduction, un peu plus mouvementée, mais après trois mois je n'ai toujours pas de réponse de l'auteur alors je me suis consacrée à ces one-shots..._

_Je voudrais remercier ma toute nouvelle correctrice Allima pour son aide précieuse !_

* * *

_**1)The Color Blue**_

Ron s'assit sur son lit, tout à fait réveillé. Il était près d'une heure du matin. Sa petite amie était étendue près de lui, profondément endormie, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Ses belles boucles châtain parsemées d'or nimbaient son visage. Ses yeux restaient paisiblement fermés. Elle s'était détachée du monde extérieur et avait l'air satisfaite.

Mais Ron avait tout planifié depuis trop longtemps pour laisser tomber, même si Hermione dormait.

Ron et Hermione vivaient ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Ils avaient acheté un appartement à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était pas le plus bel appartement du monde, mais c'était le leur et c'était tout ce qui importait. Hermione se rendait à un collège moldu pour obtenir une licence d'enseignement, alors que Ron avait décidé de rejoindre la Brigade d'Application des Lois Magiques (BALM) du Ministère. Leurs salaires n'étaient pas élevés, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient ensemble.

Ron devait prendre une décision. Il baissa les yeux vers Hermione et respira profondément. Il allait le faire, quoiqu'il arrive. Il sortit silencieusement du lit ; il ne portait rien d'autre que le pantalon du pyjama des Canons de Chudley qu'Hermione lui avait acheté deux semaines plus tôt pour son vingt et unième anniversaire.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et tâtonna à l'intérieur, essayant de trouver quelque chose à mettre sur son torse nu. Il finit par dégager son « pull Weasley » marron et saisit deux chaussettes isolées dans la commode. Il ne remarqua pas que l'une était bleue et l'autre jaune à pois noirs.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Maintenant il devait réveiller Hermione. Ce qui suivait allait être la partie la plus difficile. Il se pencha et pressa gentiment la paume de sa main sur la courbe de la joue d'Hermione. « Hermione ? » murmura-t-il. Ses cils vacillèrent, mais elle ne montra aucun signe d'éveil.

« Hermione ? Réveille-toi » murmura-t-il de nouveau. Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda le visage de Ron.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

« Non, mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes voir quelque chose »

Elle ne discuta pas, se redressa et se frotta les yeux pour chasser le sommeil. Elle soupira, le regard fixé sur Ron, et sourit d'un air satisfait. « Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »

« Rien. Je veux que tu viennes voir quelque chose » répéta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les yeux de Ron se fermèrent, alors qu'il était emporté par la chaleur et l'odeur subtile du corps d'Hermione. Il toucha les douces boucles de ses cheveux et sourit tendrement. « Viens, je veux que tu voies quelque chose »

Hermione hocha la tête et ôta les couvertures de ses jambes. Elle suivit Ron hors de la pièce, vers le hall. Elle réalisa que la ceinture de sa robe de chambre était dénouée, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier.

Il lui pressa la main et la conduisit vers la porte. « Est-ce que tu as des chaussures ? »

Elle baissa les yeux en bâillant. « Non, mais toi non… » Elle remarqua les pieds de Ron et s'arrêta. « J'aime bien ton choix des couleurs »

« Hé, il faisait noir dans la chambre. Je ne voulais pas allumer la lampe et te réveiller »

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux. « Finissons-en avec tout ça, comme ça je pourrais retourner dormir »

Ron roula des yeux. « D'accord, viens, _finissons-en_ »

Ils sortirent dehors et Ron fit monter à Hermione une colline herbeuse, vers le bord d'une large falaise, qui dominait les villes en contrebas. Hermione se réveillait de plus en plus, et devenait un peu plus anxieuse à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle continuait de demander à Ron ce qu'il se passait, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet de la colline.

Devant eux était étendue à même le sol une grande couverture bleue. Seulement ça. Pas de pique-nique romantique, ni de chandelles, mais Hermione n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait Ron.

« Allonge-toi » dit-il doucement. Hermione s'installa confortablement, étendue sur le dos. Ron s'allongea près d'elle, prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et les amena à ses lèvres. Elle le dévisageait, regardant ses yeux bleus s'animer, brillant d'amour et d'adoration.

« Lève les yeux vers le ciel, Hermione » dit-il en bougeant afin de passer la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Elle le fit : elle fixa l'immense voûte scintillante au-dessus d'eux. « J'avais oublié que c'était la pleine lune aujourd'hui. C'est tellement beau »

Ron leva le bras et fixa sa montre. « Elle sera parfaitement pleine dans environ trois minutes »

Hermione, tout en continuant de fixer la lune, murmura : « Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais obligée de voir ça ? »

Il lui embrassa le front et ferma les yeux. Il était tellement bien avec Hermione dans les bras. Comment avait-il pu passer six années sans réaliser combien c'était merveilleux de la sentir si près de lui ? Comment avait-il pu être stupide aussi longtemps ? Il savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un autant qu'il aimait Hermione. Il avait une excellente réponse pour elle.

« Parce que…je sais à quel point tu aimes la couleur bleue, et j'ai remarqué que c'est la couleur que prend la lune ces derniers temps. Et pour moi, la lune est parfaite et magnifique…exactement comme toi »

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment puis se releva, dévisageant Ron. « Dansons »

« Dansons ? » répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça avec agitation, debout, la main tendue. Ron la saisit et se leva tout en continuant de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Elle sourit, enroula les bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et l'attira vers elle pour un tendre baiser. « Tu m'inspires complètement, Ron Weasley. A chaque fois que je suis près de toi, j'entends une musique. Pas toi ? »

Ron lui fit un large sourire, tout en faisant courir tendrement ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. « Je peux l'entendre, Hermione Granger. Je peux en entendre chaque note »

« Alors embrasse-moi » murmura-t-elle, et il obéit. Ses lèvres se pressèrent sur celles d'Hermione et la chaleur les gagna instantanément. Hermione n'avait jamais connu d'autres baisers que ceux de Ron, mais elle était sûre de ne jamais vouloir essayer. Ses baisers étaient si incroyablement parfaits qu'elle était plus que satisfaite à chaque fois qu'elle en recevait un. Quelle aurait été l'utilité des baisers de quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Je t'aime » dit-il calmement.

Elle rit, ouvrant ses yeux lumineux pour étudier ceux de Ron. Elle recula, lui prit la main, et tournoya. Il rit. Il avait toujours aimé l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle pouvait être si sauvage, et savait se laissait aller, quand elle le voulait. Mais elle était aussi capable de le faire réfléchir.

Et alors qu'elle peinait pour se tenir sur la pointe des pieds, Ron réalisa que le moment dans lequel ils se trouvaient était absolument parfait. Il prit l'autre main d'Hermione dans la sienne et l'attira près de lui.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première nuit dans notre appartement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que je m'en souviens ? » demanda-t-elle en riant. « Je m'en souviens parfaitement »

« Parle-moi de cette nuit-là »

« Et bien, quand nous avons réalisé que notre eau était noire, nous sommes sortis et nous avons acheté quelques Bièraubeurres que nous avons ramené chez nous. Puis, quand nous avons commencé à dîner, la cuisinière électrique a provoqué une coupure de courant et toutes nos lumières se sont éteintes. Nous avions dû boire de la Bièraubeurre tiède et manger des bonbons que nous avions acheté chez Honeydukes »

« On s'était amusés ? »

« Très bien, c'était absolument merveilleux. C'était l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Dis-moi pourquoi »

Elle soupira, se rapprocha de lui et appuya sa tête sur le torse de Ron. « Ce que nous mangions, ce que nous buvions, ou encore le fait que la moitié des meubles dans notre appartement étaient hors d'usage, cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi. C'est _notre_ appartement, et j'y étais avec _toi_. C'était formidable. Je ne renoncerais jamais à ça. Je préfère être sur le sol de notre appartement, à manger des bonbons en guise de dîner, plutôt que dans le plus cher restaurant de tout Londres »

Ron rit tout bas. « Cela m'économisera de l'argent »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir tout ça ? »

« Parce que » murmura Ron en sortant sa baguette et en faisant apparaître deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre chaude et un bol de bonbons, « je voulais savoir si tu me ferais l'honneur de te joindre à moi pour un autre festin »

« Ron, j'adorerais » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger et boire, passant un bon moment alors qu'ils riaient ensemble. Hermione posa sa bouteille et leva les yeux vers la lune.

« Wow, elle est vraiment bleue ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se tourna vers Ron et sourit avec tendresse. « C'est la même nuance que celle de tes yeux. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tes yeux sont magnifiques ? »

« Plusieurs fois » Il soupira. « Mais j'adore toujours quand tu le fais »

« Je t'aime, Ronald Weasley » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Ron s'appuya sur ses coudes et attira Hermione au-dessus de lui. Il tendit la main derrière lui et sortit un cœur d'or. Elle sourit. « Je reconnais ça » murmura-t-elle en touchant le cœur.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois que c'est » dit-il. « C'est quelque chose d'un peu différent »

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est quoi alors ? »

Ron serra le cœur dans sa main et laissa son attention revenir directement au visage d'Hermione, qui était à un pouce du sien. « J'ai bien réfléchi, Hermione… » Il fit une pause. « Je veux dire…j'ai _sérieusement_ réfléchi sur les quelques années qu'on a passées ensemble. Ça fait presque quatre ans, et je t'aime toujours autant aujourd'hui que le jour où je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais »

Hermione sourit tendrement. « Et moi aussi, Ron »

« Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas réalisé plus tôt. Je savais que je ressentirais toujours ça. Tu es tellement formidable, Hermione, et toi et moi on est parfaitement en harmonie, tous les deux. On est comme deux pièces de puzzle. On a peut-être pas l'air identiques, mais quand on y prête un peu d'attention, on se complète parfaitement. On a seulement commencé le puzzle, Hermione » dit-il. Il approcha le cœur doré de son visage, souffla dessus et le regarda se transformer en une bague sertie d'un diamant éclatant. « J'aimerais bien commencer à ajouter des pièces »

Hermione, toujours sur le torse de Ron, resta bouche bée. « Est-est-est-ce que tu me de-demandes ce que je pense…Ron ? »

« Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, quels que soient ses efforts pour essayer. Ron saisit sa main gauche et y fit glisser la bague. « Je prends ça pour un oui »

« C'est un oui » dit-elle avant de presser ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'amena dans une profonde étreinte.

« Je vous aime tant, Miss Granger »

« Je vous aime…Mr Weasley » termina-t-elle. Elle commençait à comprendre que le nom de famille de Ron allait bientôt être le sien.

Hermione leva le regard vers les yeux de Ron et les regarda briller d'amour et d'adoration. Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle aimait véritablement la couleur bleue.

* * *

_Je sais, je sais...Certains vont me dire que c'est niais mais moi je trouve ça hyper romantique ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience (et un peu d'angoisse quand même) ! Le prochain s'appelle "While you are dreaming" et il est basé sur la chanson d'Aerosmith "I don't want to miss a thing"...Il n'est qu'à moitié traduit donc je ne peux rien vous promettre...Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Bisous._


End file.
